Orchard
Orchard is a duo of biology-altering supervillains and human traffickers. ''Modus operandi'' Orchard runs a business in which they alter abductees into made to order slaves, permnanetly changing their body and mind.You’re not shipping in prisoners from overseas and turning them into half-cow people to sell to fans of some asinine children’s show. - Excerpt from Eclipse x.6 They carried out a reprehensibly diverse field of commissions over the years, using to profits to sustain themselves. Structure They work together in a mutual partnership.Interlude 13.z It is unknown what their wider support structure is, if any. PRT Response Their 'trademark' abduction and mutilations made them priority targets for them and affiliated groups.Orchard was one named group, but they seemed to be absent. Slave peddlers, they were a pair who used the ability to mutate others and the ability to alter others’ minds to turn mundane slaves into custom orders. Their ‘fruit’. Ashley surmised they stayed away because that kind of behavior drew the attention of the authorities in an unforgiving way. - Excerpt from Eclipse x.2 History Background Boston Games Came to Boston at a time when control of the city was up in the air. Story Start At some point they left Boston, likely moving after capes coming after them led to some injuries.If everything else hadn’t thrust me into a bad place, the pictures here would have. Before and after pictures. Abducted people, then what Bonesaw would have called art. What my sister would have decried as a mistake. A young man made to have the heads and legs of a dog, only the trunk of the body normal. Three women, apparently abductees from overseas, made to look identical, the ‘after’ picture showing them sitting in a row, smiling the same smile. A Mr. Sheppard had paid for a Mrs. Sheppard, wife, to be changed into an old woman, paying forty thousand dollars for the procedure, and another fifty thousand for the mental changes to go with it. There was a picture of Legend, same features, hair, build, and costume. An exact likeness bought and paid a dizzying price for by villains trying some obscure scheme. It hadn’t worked. There were others. One to four jobs a year brought in enough money to keep this pair living comfortably. There had been a two-year hiatus after one had been injured when capes came after them. They’d escaped overseas. - Excerpt from Black 13.11 Post-Echidna They were still active and considered a threat by Tattletale, possibly coming to Brockton Bay.I moved on to boards of a different color. The red bulletin boards and whiteboards with red writing: Brockton Bay. Potential threats: the Teeth, Red Handed, Heartbreaker, Lost Garden, Adepts, the Orchard, The Fallen. Each was labeled with a code, much like the trigger events had been, and a letter-number combination after that. It took me only a minute to find what they were referring to. Things were organized beyond the initial veneer of chaos. A small bookshelf, knee-high, held file folders with the same letter-number pairings as I saw on the bulletin board. - Excerpt from Imago 21.7 Gold Morning The duo survived the event. Post-Time Bubble Pop Orchard was still active and on The Wardens' wanted list.Black 13.3 They were also targeted by Foresight, and had had dealings with Big Picture in the past.Black 13.6 The pair were successfully captured by the joint efforts of the Wardens and Foresight. Victoria Dallon offered Mr. Bough a deal; better accommodations if a project was completed.Black 13.11 As the project was successfully completed the accommodations were likely provided.Interlude 13.z Members Trivia *Orchard does not have an article 'The' included in the teams name, as is the norm for Parahumans media. Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Villains